


Death and Life

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Everything Changes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Death and Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



Sam watched from the doorway, his heart breaking. Castiel was kneeling on the floor, hand gently stroking the side of Gabriel's face. Sam knew that the two angels had been close, they were brothers. They were as close as Sam was to Dean, and now, now Castiel had lost the one member of his family who had truly cared for him.

Dean stood next to Sam, his hand resting on his brother's shoulder, trying to be Sam's rock, his support. Dean knew how hard this had to be on Sam, watching Castiel pull Gabriel's lifeless body against his chest, shoulder's trembling as he silently cried. Dean knew how much Sam cared for Cas, and watching Sam's heart break as Castiel's did tore at Dean. If he could have stopped Lucifer he would have, he would have stopped it all from happening.  
Dean didn't know how he was going to deal with the fallout, but he knew he had to do something, anything he could do to fix things. It was his job.

\---

Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him gently out of the building, leading him to the Impala. The angel seemed so small at that moment, like he was falling in on himself, and Sam had to be there for him, to make sure he didn't slip away. Sam had known he cared for Cas, but hadn't realized how deep the feeling went until he saw him so broken and lost. He vowed to fix things if he could.

\---

The drive was a long and silent one, Dean driving, Sam in the backseat with Castiel wrapped around him silently sobbing. Dean swallowed hard, keeping his own tears at bay, tears for his friend, tears for his brother, tears for the feeling of failure he felt.

By the time they reached to motel, Castiel was asleep in Sam's arms. Dean went and opened the room, allowing Sam to carry the sleeping angel inside. 

As soon as he entered the room, Dean knew something was wrong. He could see a small form huddled on the far bed, blankets wrapped around it. Dean cautiously walked towards the bed, hand on his gun. He pulled the blankets back, to reveal a boy about ten or eleven years of age. 

The boy looked up at him with familiar eyes, silently pleading Dean not to hurt him. When Sam settled Castiel down on the opposite bed, the boy's eyes widened, and he threw himself towards the sleeping angel. Dean tried to grab him, but the boy was too quick, and all Dean and Sam could do was watch as the boy grabbed onto Cas, holding on for dear life. 

Cas awoke staring at the boy, wonder and confusion evident on his face, "How?"

"You thought I was going into that fight blind, Castiel?" the boy asked in a familiar voice, younger than Sam and Dean were used to but recognizable nevertheless. "Had an ace up my sleeve, you could say."

Castiel grabbed the boy, wrapping him in his arms, "I thought you were dead, Gabriel. I held your body, you were just... gone."

Gabriel nodded, ducking his head with a sheepish grin, "Yeah, well everything didn't go exactly how I planned it. I mean look at me," he motioned at his young body, "I'm a damn kid now."

The next thing Gabriel knew was being picked up by a very pissed up Sam by the front of the shirt, "You pull a stunt like that again, you make me watch my Castiel's heart break again, Lucifer is the last of your worries. Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR?"

Gabriel nodded, swallowing hard as Sam dropped him down onto the bed.

Castiel looked up at Sam, from his seated position, and said in a quiet voice, "I didn't know you felt that way."

Sam looked at Cas, noticing the love in his eyes, knowing he had been seeing it for a while now, but not truly knowing what it meant. "I didn't realize, not until I saw you so broken, I wanted to fix it, make everything better, because I loved you and you were so sad."

"Sam..."

"Cas..."

Dean motioned to Gabriel to follow him, leaving their brothers to talk. As soon as they were out the door, Dean turned, pointing his finger in Gabriel's face, "You do realize, that Sam getting to you will be a blessing if something like this happens again, because you'll be dealing with me first."

Gabriel just nodded, "I promise, if anything like this happens again, I will gladly hand myself over to you. I was just trying to protect my little brother."

Dean nodded, "I know the feeling kiddo, I know the feeling. Come on let's go get a milkshake and some pie and leave the lovebird's be."

Gabriel nodded, following the hunter, "I knew there was a reason I liked you. Hey have you ever been to the Silver Side Grill? I know for a fact they make the best milkshakes this side of the globe."

As the two walked off they could be heard discussing the merits of pie vs. cake, what types of candy were best, and what state had the hottest cheerleaders.  
And if you paid attention outside the motel door, you would here words of love and devotion, of longing and desire, of finally finding peace.


End file.
